True Love 2
by KAZEONI
Summary: The sequel to my first ever Naruto and Sakura fan fic please R&R rated M for Lemons.


_**TRUE LOVE 2**_

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto (Damn it!)

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock wanting to stay asleep he threw the clock against the wall causing it to break. Naruto began to doze off and return to his slumber but he got up when it became clear to him that he was alone in bed. "Where did Sakura go?" He thought seeing her side of the bed empty. It had been Two months sense he and Sakura started dating Sakura had moved out of her mother's house and in with Naruto. The whole village of Konaha was happy for the seventeen-year-old boy. Mostly because the fifth hokage ordered the village to be happy for him and to leave Naruto and Sakura alone.

Naruto sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes he then felt a pair of warm hands on his shoulders. "Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" Sakura asked lovingly. "I slept real good, you?" Naruto said "Like a new born baby." Answered Sakura. "That's good to hear." Said Naruto turning to give his love a kiss. The two lovers got off their bed and walked in to the dinning room. Sakura surprised Naruto with a homemade breakfast laid out on the table. The two of them sat down and began to eat "You know we have a mission today right?" Sakura asked Naruto who in the middle of a stack of pancakes. "Really, from who Kakashi? Or is it from the ANBU black ops?" Asked Naruto. "Neither it came straight from lady Tsunade. We are to act as her personal bodyguards at the next chunin tournament." Said Sakura taking a bite of her toast.

They finished their food and cleaned up the dinning room. Later they went to change and get ready for their mission Sakura decided to take a shower and walked into the bathroom. While she was washing her hair she did not notice that Naruto had walked in to the bathroom. With a perverted smirk on his face he crept in to the shower and tickled Sakura, which made her jump and nearly slip. "Naruto!" Sakura said giggling. "Stop it." He then spun her around and kissed her. The two teens got so involved with one another that they forgot to check the time when they got out of the shower.

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall "OH CRAP! Sakura were late!" said a startled Naruto. "Are you sure?" Asked Sakura as she looked at the clock and was stunned to see it was 12:47. They were supposed to be there at 12:00 sharp. "Damn it! We have to hurry!" Sakura said as the two ran in to their room and got dressed as fast as they could. Naruto hurriedly got in to his ANBU uniform as Sakura rushed to get in to her medical corps uniform. Sakura zipped up her top completely forgetting to put on a bra. The two shinobi ran out the front door and were about to dash down the road when Naruto ran back inside to retrieve his mask. "Oh damn! Tsunade is going to be really pissed off." Said Sakura as they ran like a pair of bats out of hell towards the arena.

When the two young ninja finally made it to the hokage's private box Tsunade was there with an annoyed look on her face. "You two are late!" yelled the irritated village leader. "Our apologies Lady hokage." The ninja duo said each on one knee. "Did you guys lose track of time because you both overslept? Or is it because you were having to much fun with each other." The teens blushed. "We were in the shower when we lost track of the time." Sakura explained. Tsunade sighed while rolling her eyes at the same time. "Its alright I know how much you two care for each other. So for today I will over look you tardiness.

Sakura and Naruto stood up and walked over to the fifth hokage's throne where Tsunade was sitting talking with lord mizukage. Naruto stood on the right side of Tsunade, Sakura stood to her left. The tournament went well Konahamaru won his match against a grass ninja with a good kick to the head. When the tournament was over Naruto surprised Sakura by treating her to a nice dinner at the most fancy restaurant in the hidden leaf village. After dinner they decided to pop in on Kakashi and see if he and Anko were still together. As luck would have it Kakashi had gone on a trip with Anko and the two elite jonin would not be back for a few days. With it getting late the two chunin headed for home. "I had fun tonight." Said Sakura clutching her lovers arm and leaning on his shoulder. "So did I" Naruto said his free hand holding Sakura's other hand.

When they got home Sakura told Naruto that she was going to shower. Naruto nodded and walked towards the bedroom to change. But before he could leave Sakura grabbed his left shoulder and spun him around. The two shinobi looked at each other and embraced "You know that you were braless today right?" Naruto asked his sexy lover. Sakura just leaned in to give him a kiss. "I hadn't noticed." She whispered as they shared a quick kiss. Sakura had gone to take her shower and Naruto feeling real good about their night got some candles out and used the fire ball jutsu to light them all at once after that he reached in to one of his dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of silk boxers that Sakura gave him as an "I love you." gift he smiled and put them on.

Sakura got out of the shower and walked in to the bedroom in only her towel. She looked up to see Naruto lying on his side in her favorite pair of boxers that she got him. "Good evening sexy." Said Naruto with a seductive grin on his face. "And a good evening to you handsome." Sakura said returning the smile. "We had a long day today how 'bout we relax now." Naruto suggested, Sakura still smiling slowly walked over to the bed and came into Naruto's arms. The lovers cuddled and whispered sweet things in each other's ears after about a minute the urge was to great. The lovers quickly engaged in a heated and passionate kiss. Sakura lay on her back still kissing Naruto her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto began to pull Sakura towel off exposing her exquisite form. "I love you with all that I am my darling Sakura." Naruto said pulling away from their kiss. "I know you do my love."

Said Sakura moving her hands down to Naruto's well-toned chest. She suddenly gasped as Naruto slid two fingers inside her entrance and moved them about. This was driving Sakura mad as she was overcome with wave upon wave of pleasure. Unable to speak all Sakura could do was moan, moan in pure pleasure. "Oh god that feels so good." Naruto pulled his fingers out and readied him self to enter her. "Take me now." The pink haired girl pleaded Naruto thrust deep into Sakura's body causing her moan loudly. Naruto slowly moved in and out of Sakura for a bit then they rolled over so that he was on his back.

Sakura started to move up and down riding Naruto's manhood "N-Naruto…it feels…so…s-so good." She panted between moans. Sakura felt herself nearing her climax and sped up her motion Naruto to was on the verge of his climax and tried in vane to hold it back. The teens came together moaning each others name Sakura leaned down and had another wild kiss with Naruto. They rolled over once more and continued to kiss, their hands all over each other's bodies. Naruto slowly pulled out of Sakura and began to kneed her soft breasts, once again all she could do was moan.

After a short while he moved down to her womanhood and started to lick "Mmm feels good." Sakura moaned almost drunk with nonstop pleasure. Naruto then hit her soft spot causing her to arch her back and orgasm for her second time. By this time Sakura had spent all her energy and collapsed on the bed Naruto crawled up to meet her face and stared deep in to her eyes "its like I can see into her soul all I see is love." The two seventeen year olds embraced each other and had one last kiss before falling into a deep peaceful slumber in the others arms.

THE END

A/N: There you have it the sequel to my first fan fiction "True Love" please R&R thanks to all those who have taken the time to read my stories. I am truly thankful. Farewell fellow writers and good luck.

**_KAZEONI_**


End file.
